Like An Angel
by StellarStarGirl
Summary: Andie just moved from Texas To forks...big change right? What she thought was going to be a little boring town completely changes when she meets a certain family of Vampires, a group of werewolfs, and a human/vampire who could pass as her twin..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Andie, and a few other characters in the story. **

The soft cold breeze hit my face as my feet struggled to keep on going. Cold weather has never been my favorite. I had always preferred the hot rays of the sun hitting my skin. Too bad I wasn't in Texas anymore. Actually, I wasn't ANYWHERE NEAR Texas.

Washington was now my home. According to my mom it was for the best. To be honest I think it was only for her best, but oh well.... I am stuck here now. Just one more year and I'll be 18. Old enough to leave this winterland and back to my beaches!

I opened the door to my house trying to sneak in unnoticed.

"Andie" I heard my mom say as soon as I closed the door behind me"Where were you?"

"I was just taking a walk mom. I wanted to see the area around here" I said to her as I took off 1 out of the like 3 sweaters I was wearing.

"Ok well, I am going to go out for a bit. Your brother is watching TV upstairs I won't take long, don't worry" she said moving away my light brown curls and kissing my forehead.

I frowned lightly at her.

"What?" she asked me a bit confused.

"Mom Tomorrow is my first day of school" I said to her.

"I am well aware of that" she replied even more confused.

"Can't you just go out tomorrow??" I asked her pleadingly.

"NO ! Andie come on, I have been here locked up all day. I want to have fun too. I promise I won't be long" she said and quickly left out the door.

"This is just amazing" I mumbled as soon as the door closed.

My mom is a bit of a psycho. I love her to death, but sometimes she is too childish. My mom is impulsive, stubborn, and vulnerable.

In other words my mom was just a picture perfect version of me.

I layed down in the couch trying to take away the goosebumps that were still in my skin due to the weather outside until I heard my LOVELY baby brother scream "ANANA!"

Oh The joy of babysitting.

* * *

Forks High School was smaller than I had expected. Everything seemed so calm it kind of freaked me out. Some kids as they saw me walking in put on a big smile.

Did I have something funny in my face??

I walked along the sidewalk carefully attempting not to trip on my own shoes more than the slippery wet pavement.

"Darn flippin nuggets!" I yelled to myself as I almost slipped.

On the corner of my eye I saw a pale bronzed hair guy giggling at me.

What the flip was his problem???

I hated when people made fun of my clumsyness.

Karma will get him ugly one day!

I built up courage as my little 5'2 figure walked up to him.

As he saw me getting nearer to him he got serious.

"Ok MISTER can you please stop giggling. I am in no mood to be dealing with an immature little brat. It is my first day here, so instead of laughing your little butt off would you mind telling me where the office is?" I said confidently.

As you may have noticed I have a bit of an attitude problem sometimes. I am very blunt, and I stand up for myself. Shy is not a word on my vocabulary.

"It is that way" he said in a very melodic voice that send chills up my spine.

"Woah dude your voice is all WOAH!" I said.

He laughed even more.

"Umm.. thanks" he said still laughing.

"Welcome. Well I'll see ya later alligator. Hopefully I didn't freak you out much"

"No worries" he replied "See ya"

Bipolar....little bipolar me.

I smiled at him as I made my way to the office.

As soon as I opened the door though(thanks to my luck) I collided with someone. A rather cold someone. All her papers fell on the floor, and I quickly bent down to help her pick them up.

"Sorry" I said to her.

As I looked up to meet her gold eyes that were similar to mine,

She weakly smiled at me, but I could notice something was going through her mind.

"Are you ok??" I asked not sure of what to say.

She stared at me with amazement, but she managed to speak " Yeah I am fine. Hi I am Alice. Welcome to Forks"

As soon as I heard her melodic voice a wave of chills ran down my spine.

"Does everyone here have a cool voice. I feel like an outcast now." I said more to myself than to her.

She giggled lightly. The door opened once again, but this time a curly haired pale girl came out.

"Alice I am ready" she said.

When I focused on her though, I was completely out of breath.

Her features resembled mine completely. Her eyes and hair were darker than mine, but otherwise we looked strangely alike.

"Hi" I managed to choke out.

She looked at me, and I instantly recognized the same amused expression I had on.

"Hey I am Renesmee" she said holding out her hand.

I shook it "Andie"

Did I just meet my clone?


	2. Chapter 2

English has to be my favorite subject. I LOVE WRITING! It is addicting. Especially with such a bizarre mind as my own.

Me and my brain live in our own world. It is like the ultimate paradise.

As I walked inside my English Class I noticed that a girl was kneeling on the floor, while tying her shoelaces, and humming a Christmas carol. Random or Weird?? A little of both. She must be awesome.

"Umm....Hey" I said to her.

She looked up and her brown eyes got huge as a smile rose up in her face.

"HEYY I am Brittany!!" She said as she got up and engulfed me in a huge strong hug.

A little too friendly for my taste....but what the hell...I hugged her right back.

"I am Andie"

"Yes I know that crazy" Brittany said while smacking me lightly on the head "Welcome to Forks. You can sit with me if you like"

I nodded at her and she led me right ahead to a pair of desks in the back right side of the classroom.

Brittany quickly took out a notebook, and started drawing what seemed like a very buff guy.

I have to say Brittany seemed to me as one hell of a drawer.

"What you drawing there??" I asked her curiously.

"Someone" she replied almost in a whisper.

"UUUUU Like someone someone??" I asked wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

Brittany just blushed.

I smiled knowingly until I was slapped out of my daze as I saw Brittany's face turn into what seemed like a hypnotized faze.

I turned to look at what she was dreamily staring at.

My eyes quickly landed on the bronze haired guy I had seen earlier, Alice, Renesmee, and two very tanned buff guys.

"Who are they??" I asked Brittany as I slightly shook her to take her out of trance.

She looked at me and sighed "To me they are like Gods"

"Ok" I said "Go on"

"Well Bronze hair is Edward, Alice is the girl that has a similar haircut to mine, Renesmee.....wait you and Renesmee look alike" Brittany said looking at me strangely.

"Yeh but there is people that look like other people. It is normal" I said trying to convince myself more than her.

"Whatever you say...Well where was I ….Seth is the guy that is right behind Edward, and Jacob is the Guy holding hands with Renesmee. There is actually more people in their clique. You see, the pale ones are all adopted. They are the Cullens. There is Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett who graduated last year. Then there is the Quileutes the tanned and buff ones. They just moved here recently from La Push ...Well the school there in the reservation. There is only three of them here Jacob, Embry, and Seth...."She said as she suddenly got this dreamy look on her face which she quickly snapped out of "But they never hang out with anyone other than themselves. They aren't very social. Even though most of us wish they were"

"So Seth was the guy you were drawing??" I asked her.

She nodded and I just smiled.

"Then you should go get him girl. RAWR!" I said a little too loudly.

Everyone by then was sitting on their desks staring at me awkwardly.

"Ummm....Hi?" I said more like a question than an actual Hi.

"You are hilarious" said Brittany as she got a giggle attack.

I just slightly blushed, and put my face down on the desk.

Way to go Andie make a fool out of yourself...

At this moment a rather chubby man came inside the room with a black umbrella and a weird black little hat.

"Welcome kiddos to your English Class I am Mr. Jason please all take a seat" he said in a very excited tone.

"Nice now we have Mary Poppins as our English teacher" I mumbled under my breath low enough for only me to hear.

I could hear a low chuckle from across the room. As I looked up I saw Edward giggling. Is that guy on drugs or what??

My eyes started scanning their faces. They seriously could be models. Their faces were so breath taking...I wouldn't get tired of staring.

Jacob and Seth both had similar traits, but you could easily tell them apart.

Seth had way shaggier hair and was slightly smaller. Jacob was bigger, and there was something about him that made me feel slightly light headed...in a good way.

" did you hear what I just said??" I looked up completely out of words.

"Umm well no...." I said to him.

"Ok then maybe you should put attention next time Sunshine. You are new, but that isn't an excuse" he said cheerfully. Ok him and Edward might just be best friends.

"Ok Mr. Poppins... I mean Mr. Jason" I said.

Mr. Jason shrugged it off, and continued his lecture.

I felt like someone's stare was on me. As I looked to the side I saw Jacob with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Nice just what I needed.

Please bell ring already...

As soon as that thought crossed my mind the bell rang.

"Next Period FINALLY!" I said rising up from my chair.

Everyone looked at me like I was an alien or something. Well everyone except Brittany and the clique of models.

"You are now my idol Girl!" Brittany said.

"What can I say" I said bowing down dramaticly at her.

We walked side by side out to the hallway.  
Suddenly though someone bumped to me accidentally, and I could feel myself falling face front to the floor.

Right before my face hit the surface I felt myself get caught by two very warm strong arms.

I heard Brittany gasp, and I just let out a "HOLY COW!"

I steadied myself up to turn around and thank whoever saved my face.

"Watch it there little one" I heard a deep husky voice say.

I turned around to see Jacob looking at me.

"Thanks for saving my face...." I said to him a bit nervously.

"Any time" he said walking passed me throwing a small smile.

As I looked at Brittany I noticed her facial expression was a bit like when she noticed I looked like Renesmee.

"Girl I just met you, but I can tell...You and I are gonna be tight" she said to me.

"You know it!!" I yelled.

She just Laughed, and I smiled …..Jacob smelled really nice......Andie get a Grip he has a Girlfriend..


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever felt like the whole world around you is spinning? Like you struggle to take every breath and you can hear the heart pounding in your chest??

Well that is what I am feeling right at this very moment....That is the reason I hate Physical Education.

I am a klutz in other words, a not very athletic person. Just to my luck they made us run a mile.. my first day here. Lucky me! (note my sarcasm??)

I swear I was about to pass out when some warm arms caught me once again.

"Andie right??" asked a deep voice.

"Yeh. Hi." I said

"I am Embry"

"Nice to meet you." I said to him throwing a small smile.

He smiled back, and looked like if he had just won the lottery.

"You just moved here right??" He asked.

"Yes I just did" I said slightly nodding.

A loud whistle was heard cuing that our super FUN session of work out had come to an end.

I could feel my body relax as a big smile spread on my face.

"FINALLY!!" I yelled excitedly completely forgetting the grinning guy beside me.

"Someone is a little too excited?" He said laughing.

"Don't laugh at me Mister!" I said to him smacking him playfully.

"So what is your next class??" Embry asked as we walked to the locker room.

"Music" I said to him.

"If you want I will walk you there" he said nicely.

"Sure if its not a burden"

"Ok well wait for me in the Gym's exit"

I smiled at him as I made my way to the girls locker room. Since when did I have a luck with hunks.....Might as well cherish this..

So this is how my schedule goes :

First Period- English Mr. Jason

Second Period- Science Mrs. Rogers

Third Period- World His. Mr. Garcia

Fourth Period- PHYSICAL ED.

Fifth Period- Music Mrs. Eli

Sixth Period- LUNCH!

Seventh Period- Pre Cal Mrs. May

I currently have had Brittany only for First and Third, and to be honest she is the only ALMOST friend I have made here.

Second I had with Alice and Seth.....I don't talk to them, but I know who they are. Something about them really caught my attention. They both sat together in class, but I could clearly notice each others presence wasn't really suiting them very well. They both looked in Pain...

Embry now was being a perfect gentlemen by taking me to Mrs. Eli's room which was way on the opposite side of his next class. This guy seemed like somebody I can clearly get along with nicely.

"Renesmee, Alice, and Bella have this class, so if you feel lonely you should talk to them" he said taking me out of the little trance I was in.

"Yes I will ..or I will try to" I said nicely.

He laughed "What?? You look a bit amused by my suggestion"

"Well it is just they look a bit..intimidating.." I said to him a bit nervous to let the truth out.

Embry gave out a loud sarcastic laugh "Like I am not"

"Well...yehh you are" I said to him giggling.

"Ok well go to class before you get there late Missy"

"Ditto!"

The rest of the day was just a blur. During lunch I sat with Brittany and a friend of hers named Jamie who was freaking out most of the time because she forgot to study for a test. Of course Brittany clearly saved the day by suggesting some cheat notes.....

I have to admit though that my eyes kept on scanning the lunch room for the Cullen's and the La Push little gang, but I was never able to find them. Bummer...

The air outside was extremely chilly by the time school was over, and lucky me left my car keys inside the car. It is obvious that in my veins there was no sign of Irish blood in them.

"Need any help?" I heard a familiar girl voice behind me.

I turned around to see Brittany standing there with a camera in her hands.

Before I could ask her for help though a big flash erupted.

"What was that for??" I asked her rubbing my now watery eyes.

"Art. I have to draw a picture of someone, and you seem fairly interesting"

"Ohh well I am honored" I told her with a laugh and pointed to my car "Keys got stuck inside"

Brittany scratched her chin as if she was in deep thought "Well I am not good with cars, but I can give you a ride home. Tomorrow we shall figure out how to solve this little pickle you got yourself into"

"Sounds like a good plan" I said cheerfully.

"Well lets go!!" she said grabbing my arm.

Brittany led me to a green little beetle.

"Go ahead my carro is your carro"

I laughed and got in.

As soon as she turned on the car Blink 182 blasted out.

"Lets go!!" she said hitting the pedal.

I felt the car accelerate as she and I sang along to 'All the small Things".

All around were green tall trees, and you could feel the humidity in the air.

This place wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I saw Brittany headbanging like a maniac, and I started laughing. My laugh was cut short though as a deer crossed our path and Brittany swerved out not to hit it....The rest was just a blur..

I opened my eyes to find myself resting in Brittany lap as I heard her crying and cussing.

"Are you ok??" I asked quietly.

It was dark outside now, and I could hear the crickets chirping the night away.

Brittany looked down at me clearly shocked.

"What ...but howw?" I heard her choke out confused.

I stood up right, and then I noticed her torn pants, our dirty clothes, and her car next to us looking perfectly fine with the door that was on my side wide open.

"What do you mean Brittany?" I said obviously confused.

Brittany looked at me strangely.

"I swerved a deer, and your door wasn't closed right..You flew out Andie" she said in a loud whisper.

I could see fear in her eyes.

"I am ok don't worry" I said to her putting my hand on top of hers.

She looked up to me with a tear escaping her eye, and that is when I noticed a slight green light surrounding her.

Maybe I hit my head or something..

"The weird thing is Andie that you weren't ok a few minutes ago. You were not breathing....You had no pulse....You were dead..." Brittany said breaking down.

Now I was confused what the hell happened?

"How long ago was this?" I asked her.

"The accident was two hours ago. I just didn't know what to do. Sorry. I should have taken you to the doctor's. You know what let me take you" she said standing up clearly in a hurry.

"Calm down. I am fine. No need for doctors just get me home before my mom sends a search crew. I am fine Brittany lets just go." I said standing up with her.

I felt fine. At least I think I was fine.

We got back into Brit's car and into the road. I could see her face held confusion, and stress. I could still see a green light surrounding her, but I decided to just shrug it off.

The green beetle finally made it to my brown 2 story house. Brittany looked at me not sure of what to do next. She was about to speak, but I cut her off.

"Brittany seriously do not worry about it. Do me a favor though. Whatever happened today please don't tell anyone. It is going to be our secret. PLEASE I HATE DRAMA!!" I begged.

Brittany nodded "But if anything happens, or you feel sick you tell me"

I put up my pinky "Pinky Promise"

Brittany intertwined her pinky with mine "Pinky Promise"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! Hope you are all enjoying my Story. It is my first one. I would really Appreciate Reviews :D Tell me what you think :D I don't bite.**

The Next Morning I was exhausted. Like as if a ton of bricks had squished me alive last night. My mom didn't even acknowledge me as I walked to my room that night. She wasn't mad, but I am pretty sure she didn't even know I wasn't there before. Feel the love?

My mom did me the favor of taking me today to school. After I told her I had forgotten the keys inside she laughed, and just said I was going to have to figure how to get the car open on my own.

I frowned at this, but as soon as I got to school I ran to my green jeep.

I could see the keys glistening in the passenger seat. This was really frustrating. I am not a very patient person. Especially in these situations, so the one and only idea that came to mind was to break the window. It was so early in the morning I doubt anyone besides teachers were here, so what do I have to loose.

I took one step back, and with all my strength I punched the window. I felt everything go slow motion as my hand collided with the thick glass, and it all broke slowly. I felt slight pain in my hand, but nothing major. As I saw the broken left window was when I realized, that yes I would indeed get my keys, but I would be missing one of my windows. Stupid little me!

"What the hell?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"I had left my keys inside" I said to the person not even bothering to turn around and see who it was. All I cared was to get the keys that were still currently inside. I took off the lock, and was about to open the door when I noticed a tanned hand on top of mine. I turned around as I locked my eyes with some chocolate brown orbs. Everything around me seemed to disappear as I got lost in them. My insides were slowly melting, and I am pretty sure my facial expression was priceless.

"You could have hurt yourself" the voice that I now know was Jacob said.

I tried to respond, but all I could do was sigh and smile.

"Are you ok??" he asked clearly worried.

"Yeh I am fine" I whispered.

Jacob smiled and that was all it took to take my breath away.

Can you talk about gorgeous?

"Well I can clearly see that your window isn't though" he said with a small laugh.

My cheeks were probably burning red at this point, and all I wanted was to jump with excitement up and down like a little girl on Christmas.

"If you want to I can help you after school. I fix cars, and I could replace your now broken window"

I nodded excitedly not being able to answer with words without shrieking.

"Ok see you then" Jacob said waving bye.

From far away I could see him walking towards Renesmee an even bigger smile than the one he had with me as he wrapped his arm around her.

My stomach felt sick at the sight...

All day something weird has clearly been happening. I could see dim colored lights surrounding people. I of course told Brittany about this since I pinky promised. Brittany was about to rush me to the hospital when she heard this, and yet again I had to calm her down and convince her to let me stay in school. I felt fine. Actually I felt more than fine.

Brittany walked me to every single class. Embry walked me with her from PE to Music, and I could have sworn I saw Brittany drooling as we walked. Yet again who wouldn't with the sexy piece of meat walking beside us. As we walked through the halls I could see the jealous eyes of many when they saw us with Embry. This made me do an internal happy dance.

I arrived to music class 5 minutes late, but I don't think Mrs. Eli minded much. I sat down in the risers, and I noticed Alice walking towards me.

She sat down next to me, and smiled at me.

"Hi Andie may I sit here??" she asked with her soft melodic voice.

I nodded at her. What a surprise.

I turned to see Renesmee and Bella looking over here and when they saw me they smiled. That's when I noticed something rather peculiar. Everyone had a light surrounding them except them. By them I mean The Cullen's and the La Push gang.

I decided to just ignore the matter, and listened to Mrs. Eli who was now explaining how to differentiate a Major from a Minor in Music.

I felt Alice tapping on my shoulder , and I turned around to see her.

"Would you like to sit with us during lunch?"

"Yes that would be nice" I told her smiling politely.

This is a very random day.

As the bell rang to make our way to lunch I saw Bella and Renesmee waiting for me and Alice to make our way to where they were.

I must admit I was nervous. Very Nervous. I could see their perfect smile, and I was trying really hard to not trip and make a fool out of myself next to these model like figures infront of me. When I got there Bella wrapped her arm around mine.

"How are you ?? I am Bella by the way" she said.

"Nice to meet you! I am Andie"

Brittany came up to me when she saw me with them.

"Hey Andie..uumm Bella, Alice, and Renesmee" Brit said shyly.

They all smiled at her.

"Hey Brittany do you mind sitting with us during lunch. Andie will be there as well" said Renesmee.

Britt nodded out of words, and I could see the excitement written all over her face. At least I wasn't the only that felt like I just met my favorite band.

What on earth made this people seem so interesting and enchanting to me. They were like fairytale creatures. I didn't know them, but there was a certain feeling around them. Like a vibe. Plus their good looks of course.

We sat down in a table with them, and I could see several people staring at us. If looks could kill, me and Brittany would have been dead by now.

Edward and Jasper joined us soon afterward.

Jacob, Embry, and Seth all arrived a while later. As we all fixed ourselves in the small table we looked like tuna fish, all squeezed together. That was until Edward and Bella decided to take a walk together(how cute right?).  
I was right Next to Embry and Jasper(who of course had Alice in the other side). Brittany was sitting In front next to Seth and Renesmee and Jacob(they looked like they were glued together.). I felt a bit awkward to be honest.

Brittany's stare was glued to Seth. Embry kept on throwing me smiles which I returned, but to be honest my stare was fixed upon that tanned guy whose hand was linked to the girl infront of me.. I felt like I had a mirror infront of me at times. Maybe we were far related or something..

"So...Andie where did you move in from??" asked Alice trying to break the tension.

I gave her a thankful smile "Texas"

"Texas??" asked Jasper.

"Yep. Got to love Texas Longhorns WOOO!!" I said excitedly waving up my arms like a maniac.

Everyone in the table laughed.

"You funneh" said Seth between laughs. I could notice Brittany was slightly drooling, so I decided to kick her...Thanks to my luck though I hit the wrong person.

"OWWW!!" I heard Jacob slightly jump up."THAT HURT!!"

Everyone looked at him as he yelped with pain.

"Sorry ! Are you ok??" I told him."Forgive?"

Jacob looked at me a bit surprised "Yeh no worries"

I gave a small smile then I felt heat rush into my face. I was blushing. I am pretty sure of it.

I felt an arm come around my shoulders, and I looked up to see Embry smiling down at me.

"So besides longhorns what other animal do you like??" Embry asked me.

"wolves" I said to him.

Jacob then started coughing as he almost choked on the coke he was currently drinking. Seth gave a nervous laugh, and Embry put on a wide smile.

"Butterflies are also really pretty" I said dreamily. "I like the Adonis Blue ones... they are blue"

"Random...Never would have guessed Adonis Blue would be Blue.." said Brittany slightly chuckling "I prefer monarchs, but whatever floats your boat.."

"Since when did we start talking about butterflies?" asked Seth slightly confused.

"Umm I don't know" said Renesmee slightly annoyed. I could see something was bothering her..

Did I smell funky or something?

"Andie look" said Brittany pointing to the window right next to us.

There was two butterflies. Two blue butterflies. Two Adonis Blue...When did I pick up that lucky penny.... because I can't seem to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys here goes the Next Chpt. Reviews make me smile 3**

Future is not set in stone right??

Well to be honest I am not really sure if to believe that.

I have a whole other different way of thinking about the future.  
I think everything happens for a reason. People are set in a certain place and a certain time, and no matter how hard we resist we will end up meeting them. It is like we have no control. Like there is a lot of paths, but at the end of the road they both end up at the same place.

You might be asking yourself why the hell am I saying this nonsense. Well besides the fact that I have to write an essay about my future for homework. This is what has been ringing in my head all day. If Romeo hadn't met Juliet in that party would he had still fallen in love with her in some other place? If their parents had not been enemies would they still be alive?? Would they have had a happily ever after? Or would they have still ended up dead and heartbroken? Or if their were other people involved would they have still fallen in love?

I walked carefully through the parking lot looking at every angle because to be honest I would never want to die being squished to death by a car.

By the time I made it to my car(totally out of breath....I am not in shape as you can notice) Jacob was already leaning in the front of the driver's door.

"Give the keys" Jacob said with a smile.

"Nuuuhuuuu" I declined showing him the keys, and then trying to shove him and push him aside to get in.

I learned one lesson right there and then. 'NEVER underestimate the power of the almighty JACOB!!'or at least that is what he made me say for him to stop tickling me in the middle of the parking lot.

"It would have been way easier if you had just given me the keys Andie" he said chuckling at my mad little petite self in the passenger seat.

Yes Jacob had managed to get the keys from me, and now he was driving My Precious(My car's name.....Yes I named my car.....).

"Whatever Bully" I said as I glared at him.

This made him crack up even louder.

"You are so stubborn little girl"

I shrugged off his comment not wanting to argue any longer.

"Are we almost there??" I asked curiously. We had been driving for at least 30 minutes, and I am the kind of person who gets a bit impatient like I have said before.

Before Jacob could answer though I saw a huge house. When I say huge I mean HUGE! On the side was another medium sized house that was as well very beautiful.

"Wow" was all I managed to say.

"We are here" said Jacob parking next to the medium sized house.

I felt frozen in place looking at the beautiful forest that surrounded us. I opened the door carefully, and managed to get out without hurting myself in the process.

"My lady if you may please follow me" said Jacob jokingly as he made his way to the medium brown house.

I caught up to where he was walking. I could see a big smirk on his face probably laughing on the way I had to almost run to catch up. Such a jerk...a sexy jerk.....a sexy taken jerk....

I saw him searching his pants like crazy. Probably lost the keys.

I noticed some key chain hanging from his pants. I wonder if those are the keys.

Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity kills me as well.

Before I could rethink what I was doing I put my hand right on his back pant's pocket and grabbed the keys triumphantly.

"Looking for these?" I said holding them up with a smile.

Jacob turned around with a faint blush on his cheeks "Did you just touch my butt?"

"umm No I was just going to grab the keys" I said blushing as red as a tomato.

"Riiight. It is ok Perv no worries I'll let this one pass" he said now teasingly.

"It is true" I said now stomping my foot on the ground stubbornly.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night!" he replied with a smirk on his face. Jacob opened the door and the smell of trees and wood enveloped me. "Welcome to My Casa!"

As we went in I noticed that most of the decorations had to do with wolfs and Native Americans.

" This house is mine, Embry's, and Seth's. The Cullens live in the big huge one next to us" Jacob said as he sat down in the couch.

"Where is Embry and Seth??"

"They are at La Push at the moment. They went to go visit family members for a while" he said. Out of no where my stomach made a loud growl. Jacob smiled at this "Hungry??"

I nodded shamefully.

He waved his hand for me to follow him. I followed carefully behind him looking around at all the paintings and pictures that were hanging in frames around the house. Most of them were of the guys together, and some were with the Cullens. Their house was so neat and organized that it made my room look like a garbage disposal...I am such a sad excuse for a girl at times..

We finally arrived in a small little kitchen.

"I am not sure what there is to eat, so lets inspect around" he said as he opened the refrigerator door opened.

"As long as it is not sea food I am good" I replied looking inside the fridge with him.

"How about this frozen meal...I think it is chicken with mashed potatoes and macaroni" he said holding up a squared box.

"Sounds good"

"Ok well make me one too" he said giving me another box.

"But why?? I can't..." I said until he cut me off.

"I got to go change really quick. The microwave is right next to the fridge. Put it four minutes on high" he said heading out of the kitchen.

Me combined with kitchen equals a very bad thing. Jacob sadly doesn't know this.

My stomach growled once more.

"It won't hurt to try right?" I asked myself quietly.

I put on one of the boxes inside, and started the timer.

First box success...second box was a whole different story.

Smoke started coming out of the microwave.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

"Whats going on??" he came in wearing a white tight shirt, and I felt myself slightly drool.

"Smoke" I managed to choke out. As soon as I said that though the microwave started to get a little flame coming out from the inside, and I jumped slightly back.

"Holy muffin burgers!" I scram.

I saw Jacob walk to the sink and get a big glass of water.

"That's not gonna work" I said ..well more like scram at him.

He threw the big glass of water, but instead of throwing it to the microwave he threw it on me.

Jacob then took of his shirt, and finally got the small fire out.

"You are seriously a klutz" he said looking at me with humor in his eyes.

I frowned at him "and you a jerk"

I slightly trembled, do to my now soaked wet clothes. Jacob noticed this and smiled.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. Just head on straight in the hall first room to your right" he said as he started cleaning the mess.

I nodded and walked right out. I felt heat on my face. How embarrassing was burning someone else's kitchen..

As I went inside Jacob's room I noticed that he had a guitar resting on the side of his bed.

Maybe he isn't that bad..

I saw some clothes folded on a chair, and decided to just grab a blue one that fit me like a dress. I tried putting on some shorts, but failed since every time I would try to put them on they will fall off.

Why does Jacob have to be so big?

I walked to the kitchen blushing because I only had the big shirt, and even though it fit me like a dress I still felt a bit naked.

"Thanks" I said to Jacob.

He turned around and smiled.

"No Problem. So I am guessing we are going to have to share a meal?" he asked raising up an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess so...." I replied as I sat down in the small table that was set in the center of the kitchen.

He sat down next to me, and then I finally noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I am kind of slow at times..

My eyes were now glued to his perfectly structured body.

I heard a chuckle, and my eyes finally snapped to see Jacob's amused smile.

"Like what you see??" he said Kidding around.

I blushed madly.

"Ohhh ummm..Noo I just..yeh well lets eat" I said changing the subject.

He just threw me another smile, and gave me the meal.

I opened it and got a bit of macaroni. This felt like heaven in my mouth do to the fact I was starving. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob eying the food with hunger written all over his face. Guilt kicked me in the guts, and I decided not to be selfish.

"Want some??" I asked him as I grabbed a spoon full of macaroni.

Jacob nodded like a little puppy which brought a small smile to my face.

I brought the spoon to his mouth and he opened up very wide.

I laughed at this.

"You are a good boy" I said as I patted his head like a dog.

"Jacob?" I heard a low angered voice come from the kitchen entrance.

Jacob and I turned around and saw Seth and Embry standing there. Seth looked a bit confused, and Embry looked furious. Embry started trembling, and I stood up right away and made my way to him.

"Embry are you ok?" I said to him staring right into his eyes. As I stared into his eyes I felt the world stop. His eyes were full of pain and love... it was like if someone had just stabbed him right on the back. He looked heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

It took exactly 2 hours to get my window fixed, and to calm down Embry. Those two hours seemed eternal due to the fact that no one was talking. Embry looked a little less tense now, but I could still see a sort of glare that was being thrown at Jacob. Seth looked as uncomfortable as I was, and tried to do small talk with me which failed miserably.

Guys and their moods I swear...They say girls are bipolar and always blame our bad mood on PMS in that case they must be on their period all the time.

"Done" said Jacob dusting his hands off.

I went toward him and gave him a small hug which he looked a bit hesitant to return, but at the end did. "Thank you"

"You welcome" Jacob said looking towards Embry "How about you take Andie home. It is late now and since she is new here she doesn't know Forks very well"

Embry's face quickly changed from a frown to what seemed like an excited expression.

"Sure. Come on Andie"

I gave a small hug to Seth, and I was about to hug Jacob when Renesmee came in the Garage.

"What you guys doing??" she asked as her perfect figure walked towards Jacob. Her voice gave me slight tingles in my skin.

I want to talk and walk gracefully like her....no fair...

"Nothing. I was just fixing Andie's Window, and Embry is about to take her home" Jacob replied as he carefully covered her small petite pale hand in his big tanned one.

I felt a slight sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The green monster was threatening to jump out on her.

"Well in that case you must get going" she said with a small smile on her face. Was she kicking me out? FINE!

"Yeh lets go Embry" I replied about to walk to the drivers seat.

Embry tapped my shoulder "Can I drive??" he made a small pout.  
Damn these boys were good with their puppy eyes. I wonder if mine are that effective. I doubt it though, they never seemed to work. Damn these good looking guys.

"Fine Go ahead" I said throwing him the keys.

"Okay I'll be right back, just let me go get some shoes" Embry replied running inside. Right after I saw his figure disappear from the door entrance the Barbie Girl ring tone went off.

I looked toward Seth who was now blushing. A giggle managed to escape my mouth, and I could see Renesmee and Jacob trying to hold in theirs.

"Shut up Guys. You know you like my Jam. Now excuse moi" Seth said as he walked inside the house.

As I started making my way to the other side of the car, I noticed Renesmee putting her foot forward slightly which managed to send me flying at least three feet forward.

I heard her gasp, and Jacob quickly came to my side. I then noticed there was a nail that pierced through my hand. Without thinking about it I pulled it out, and to my surprise no pain erupted from my not so brilliant action. Jacob looked at me with his eyebrows raised, and with a cute confused facial expression.

The blood that was suppose to be pouring out was now dry, and the whole in my skin closing. I stared at my hand not believing what was happening before my eyes. What the hell?

"What the hell??" Jacob said quietly.

See we even think alike. Me and that cute Jerk are meant to be...

My eyes were now open in shock, and before I could say anything Embry came out running from the house.

I stood up quickly, and smiled at him.

"Is everything ok??" Embry asked looking at a very surprised looking Jacob.

"Everything is ok. Now Embry take Andie home" Renesmee said in a monotone voice. I am sure she could care less if I had opened my head in half because of her stupid little trip games. I am clumsy as it is, and she just added a bit of more spice to it.

"She is right Embry lets go home" I said getting inside my car.

We might be very compatible in the looking genes, but I am pretty sure our personalities were not even close.

Embry said goodbye to them, and got inside.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on anymore. My mind could only think of one thing. How the hell had I managed to heal so fast?

"Are you Seth and Jacob related??" I asked Embry as we drove silently. Silence is a scary sound, so I decided to brake it.

"No we are not. We are just good friends. Why do you ask??" Embry asked as he gave me a small smile.

That smile was all it took to send me into a roller coaster of emotions. A slight shock traveled through my skin, and I slightly shivered. Embry seemed to notice this, and he wrapped his arm around me slowly. The heat radiating off of him was immense yet it felt amazing against my skin. I scooted in a little closer, and I saw his smile get a little bigger.

I decided to answer his question before I completely lost my sense of thought "Well you three look alike somewhat"

"Well you and Renesmee could totally be twins in that case" he replied with a big smile still plastered on his face.

For some weird reason seeing him happy made me happy.

"Not true. Renesmee is beautiful, and I look like crap compared to her. Her skin is perfect, and her hair flawless. She looks like a total model. She even walks like a model. Her voice is like a chorus of angels" I said become quieter with every word I said.

Emrby turned around and looked at me seriously with a frown on his face.

"Are you Lesbo??"

"What NOO! What makes you say that??" I said with a horror stricken face. Nothing against Lesbians I truly approve and support rainbows, but I don't really want any hot guy to think that I am not interested...get me?

"Then you wouldn't know. I am a guy, and I would know.." He said with a small smile once again playing on his lips.

"But I can tell. She is Beautiful...and I am.." I started saying but he cut me off.

"You are gorgeous" he replied quietly.

Heat started managing its way up to my face. ...Perfect now I am probably 40 shades of red.

Embry quickly knocked me off my cloud "We have arrived to our destination. Thank you for riding in Jeep Roadlines with your Captain Embry Call."

I laughed at his goofy sad attempt of sounding like a pilot.

"Thank You Embry. Would you like to come in??" I asked him as I unbuckled my seat belt. Embry took away his arm from around me, which warmth I already missed, and he nodded his head.

We walked inside, and I noticed the house was unusually quiet.

"Mom??? Edward??" I scram.

"Edward??" Embry asked.

"Little brother" I answered him.

He just nodded understandingly.

"ANANA!!!" I heard a little high pitched voice scream.

"Beware he bites" I warned Embry.

Embry Laughed as he saw a little bunch of brown curls appear coming down the stairs.

He quickly ran towards me, but when he saw Embry he ran towards him instead.

Eddy had a big smile in his face as he picked up his little arms asking for Embry to carry him. I panicked a bit, but then I saw Embry picking him up and tickling his sides. Well at least he likes children...

"Sorry about that" I replied a bit embarrassed.

"No Prob" he said looking at me but quickly turning his attention back at little Eddy "So how old are you little one"

"twooo, four, twee" replied Teddy putting up 4 fingers.

Embry laughed at this "Woah his math skills are great"

"Just like his sisters" I said kidding around "He actually just turned two"

"Well who is this??" I heard then my mom voice pop in.

I turned around and saw her looking at Embry with her eyes almost popping out checking him up and down....Is she checking him out??

Embry stepped forward and extended his hand "Excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Embry one of the Cullen's foster kids"

My mom smiled and put his hand on his "Call me Hope. I am Andie's mom"

Embry planted a small kiss on my mom's hand politely. I saw my mom's smile become bigger.

"What a gentleman!" my mom squeaked "I smell a very good candidate for son-in-law"

As soon as my LOVELY mother said that I felt like heading out the door and running back to the Cullen's. Why do parents always seem to want to embarrass their children constantly?

My mom took Teddy in her arms, and made her way upstairs.

"Time to put this little one to sleep. Nice to Meet you Embry" my mom yelled.

Embry looked at my flushed face and smiled "You can stop blushing now Andie. I think I better go though it is getting pretty late"

I nodded and gave him a hug. He returned it eagerly, and for some reason I couldn't manage to let go. After a very long hug he started loosening his grip.

"See ya Tomorrow" he said and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Laters" I replied as I watched him walk out the door.

–

Later that Night I woke up at least ten times. I kept on having strange dreams, and I couldn't keep my eyes closed without having Jacob's smile or Embry's hug on my mind. It is like everytime I looked into their eyes I felt everything around me blur.

I haven't even been here a week and I was already crushing on boys. Maybe I was going boycrazy or something. To make it worse it was TWO guys.

I heard a howl in the distance. I had no clue that wolves recited here.

Standing up softly from my bed, and peeking outside a bit I saw that near the forest was a gray wolf staring right at me, but as I looked closer I noticed that it wasn't the only one there. There was also a Copper brown wolf looking my way with an intense stare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter up for you lovelys!! I am hoping you enjoy, and thanks for the review I get. They totally make me smile!!! 3**

**Here it goes....  
**

"Hey Andie you look dead tired. Are you alright??" Brittany asked as she saw me sit next to her as we entered our first period class.

"I can be better, but I am surviving" I replied very monotone. For some reason I was not in a mood for conversations. Last night had been the worst. First I couldn't go to sleep, then the house was to cold, and finally after finding my blanket Eddy woke up crying and that scared my sleep away.

"Pulled an all nighter then..anyway moody pants...How are the lights around people??? Do you think maybe you need to go to the eye doctor??" Brittany whispered in my ear.

"Well I can still see them around most people...for some weird reasons not the Cullen's or the wolf boys. No need for doctor Britt." I whispered back to her.

She looked at me strangely "Wolf Boys??"

"Yeah Wolf Boys. I went to their house yesterday to fix my car window, and I noticed they had loads of wolves decorations. Like an obsession"

Brittany's eyes went wide "So now you know where they live?? OMG how was it?? Was Seth with you??"

"One question at a time and yes they live in a very beautiful house...it was okay I guess..and yes Seth was there"

I noticed Brittany's smile get bigger when I said that.

"No Brittany we will not stalk them" I replied shaking my head.

"But whyyy!" she whined doing puppy eyes.

"Because that is stalkerish.. and you wouldn't want to freak out Seth right??" I replied rolling my eyes.

Right on cue the Cullen's, Seth, and Jacob walked into the class followed by a very out of breath looking Mr. Poppins ...I mean Mr. Jason.

"Class I am sorry for the delay. I was caught in a meeting" Mr. Jason said as he made his way to a desk that looked too big for him "Pass up your Homework to the front. Now please take out a clean sheet of paper, and we are going to write a one page essay on Love. What it is? If you guys have ever felt it, and if you believe you will fall into this deep passionate feeling."

A short chubby girl quickly raised up her hand "Excuse me what is the purpose in this assignment??"

Mr. Jason gave a weak creepy smile "We are going to be reading Romeo and Juliet"

I heard almost all the class sigh in frustration except Brit, Edward, and Me.

Jacob and Seth had an odd expression on their face which I was pretty sure meant that they weren't looking forward to our reading assignment at all, and Renesmee was too entertained doing her nails that it was obvious she hadn't heard a word. Brittany next to me was currently drooling as she stared longingly at Seth. I should totally get her a bucket for her drool on Christmas.

I turned to look at Mr. Jason as he wrote our assignment on the board, and almost right away I felt a paper ball thrown at me.

Frowning I turned to see who had a guilty facial expression, but as I looked in the sea of faces there was only one who was smiling at me. Jacob.

I smiled back at him then turned around to face the teacher. One minute after though another paper came flying. I turned around to face Jacob once again. Jacob picked up a sheet of paper that said 'Hi'

I stuck out my tongue at him, but I got caught in the act.

"Andie would you like to explain what I was just saying??" said Mr. Jason with a smirk on his face. Seems like Mr. Poppins isn't that nice.

"Ohh well.." I tried to come up with something believable.

Mr. Jason smirk grew wider "Lunch Detention" he said walking away. Jacob chuckled silently.

"And Mr. Black I could see that you find this amusing. You can come as well"

Jacob quickly shut up and gave Mr. Jason a very scary looking glare. Karma got that loser haha!

I turned around and stuck out my tongue once again.

Mr. Jason thankfully did not catch me this time.

Lunch is the only time of the day which us Teenagers have to socially interact. Well at least during weekdays, and for me today Lunch meant having to spend a whole hour with Mr. Jones aka Mr. Poppins.

Embry once again had walked me to all my classes, and after saying bye he would kiss my forehead slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you in detention??" asked Embry as he took me to the hell hole I was going to be in for the next hour.

"No seriously go eat Mister. You got to feed your tummy" I replied slightly tapping his abs. Really nice body in my opinion, and I bet in everybody elses too.

"You sure??" he asked once again as we arrived at my destination.

"Yes I am sure now go to the Cafeteria. Britt will need some company" I said trying to push him away, a mission which I failed.

"What about you? You need some loving too" he replied turning around and giving me a dramatic hug.

As his arms encircled me I definitely did not want to move. I quickly snapped myself out of it though. I really had to get used to being around these dazzling guys.

"Jacob got detention too. I won't be lonely"

I saw Embry's face drop down in a frown as I said that, and he let me go.

"Come on Embry go eat" I said tiptoeing and kissing lightly in the cheek. Embry's frown was quickly replaced by a goofy smile and blush tainted his cheeks.

"Okay fine you win this time, but I will pick you up right after" Embry said then lightly placed a small kiss on my forehead. Now it was my turn to blush with a goofy grin in my face. Embry then walked away. I forced my feet to turn around and walk into the classroom.

To my surprise Jacob was already sitting down in one of the desks on the very back with a bored expression on his face.

"Go ahead and take a seat" said Mr. Jason as he stood up "Now I am going to a meeting, and I am going to trust you guys to stay here till lunch is over. I will lock the door just in case. Do any of you need to use the Restroom?"

Jacob and I just shook our heads.

"Okay good" Mr. Jason said as he walked towards the door "Behave"

I heard the door click, and for some weird reason I was already bored.

I faced Jacob only to see him scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"What you drawing there?" I asked trying to take a peek.

Jacob put up a sheet of paper that had my face on it, but yet again it can be Renesmee's.. yes it was probably hers.

"Wooah Van Gogh totally dude. Is it for Renesmee??"

"No Actually it is you" he said carelessly. Always go with your first option...

"Ohh" I said now blushing and looking at the wall like it was the most amusing thing on the earth.

I then heard the sound of a chair being moved. I turned to see Jacob who was now standing with a devilish smile on his face. Now what can this Bad Boy be thinking about... Jacob's hand snapped me out of thought as he grabbed mine and pulled me up to follow him to a window. His big tanned hands without any sort of effort opened it.

"What are you doing Jacob??" I asked completely confused.

"Don't ask just follow" he replied as he got out the window, and extended his arm to help me out.

Should I risk it??

To Hell with it... you only live once right??....


	8. Chapter 8

So Jacob as the bad boy he is walked out of detention through the window, and I like the good girl I am stayed in class....Ok fine I am lying.... I am currently following Jacob into a small little forest that is right next to our school.

"Jacob where are we going??" I said as I stepped into a little puddle of mud "Great now I have mud on my new shoes. Thanks.. I am going to probably get into shizz loads of trouble for sneaking out of detention, and now I am going to have to explain to my mom why my new shoes are muddy"

Jacob turned around with a smirk in his face, and walked towards me. I took a deep breath and held it in as I saw how close we were. Jacob didn't seem to notice thought. Thank goodness guys are always super oblivious.

"Stop whining or I will leave you" he replied playfully then kneeled down in one knee.

When a girl sees a guy in one knee in front of her what is the first thought that comes through their mind?? Yes the magic question.. aka 'Will you marry me?' Clearly I knew though this wasn't the case. I actually thought that maybe he spotted something on the floor, and I was about to kneel down right next to him until I saw him tying my shoes. I smiled at him. For some weird reason I found this adorable. Jacob's huge hands compared to the little shoelaces on my shoes was more than enough to notice he was surely a descendant from the giants or something.

Jacob then stood up and faced me "They don't look that bad just wipe them off with the grass. Your shoes will survive"

Jacob then turned around once again, and started walking forward.

This gave me the opportunity to breath normally once again, and regain my thought flow.

"Jacob we have to get back before Mr. Jason gets back to class" I chocked out as we walked.

Yes I have to admit whenever I am around these boys speaking isn't one of my best abilities.

"I know that don't worry I will have you back in time. We still got forty-five minutes"

The rest of the way there was only silence. To be honest it wasn't even that far. It took us 3 minutes to get there, but the silence made it seem endless.

As we arrived to the entrance of the forest Jacob sat down in the bottom of an old big looking tree. I followed him and did the same because honestly I had no clue what to do.

He turned around and stared at me intensely. Right there and then I swear I could have melted if I that was possible.

"What happened yesterday?" he said softly almost in a whisper.

I stared at him completely confused of what he was talking about.

Then it clicked. The blood and the nail....

I stared deep into his eyes and replied in the same level of voice "To be honest I have no clue"

Jacob seemed to be a little confused by my answer, but he looked as if he understood and trusted my word.

"Does any other weird things happen??"

I must admit I was pretty skeptical about telling him this, but his facial expression looked like one I could trust. I some how knew me and him would end up really close, and around him I felt safe.

I told Jacob everything....The car crash, the lights around people, how I felt towards this, the nail incident, how I for some reason didn't feel any pain....Jacob through all this looked pretty amused and once again clearly confused.

At the end of it to my surprise instead of looking at me like I had 40 heads or something he looked at me understandingly.

"Andie have you told anyone about this??"

"Brittany but that was because she was with me. I know I can trust her though. She gets a little bit more worried about this than I do. She almost forced me to go to the doctor" I replied sounding a bit annoyed " I feel absolutely fine. I think I feel even more than fine....I feel great!"

Jacob laughed a bit at this then looked at his watch.

"10 more minutes to go. We should start heading back"

We made our way to the class once again, and he even did me the favor of helping me get inside the class. Due to my short size it was a bit hard going through the window.

We hadn't spoken a word since we had been in the forest, and I was beginning to worry.

Mr. Jason came in as soon as we sat down in our desks. I gave out a relieved sigh, and I noticed Jacob place a small smile on his face.

The bell then rang announcing we were free from Jail and Jacob and I ran towards the door as Mr. Jason yelled behind us "Hope you learned your lesson"

Embry was waiting for me with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw Jacob with me his smile disappeared.

" See you later Jacob" I said to him as I made my way to Embry.

As I turned though I felt a warm hand grab my arm and pull me back.

"Today after school go to the Cullen's, and don't tell anyone what is going on with you" Jacob said looking a bit nervous.

I nodded and turned around expecting him to go another way.

As I got to Embry I noticed Jacob following right behind me.

"Andie is coming with us after school. Go with her, so she won't get lost. We need to have a meeting." Jacob said in a very demanding voice. It made me shiver.

Embry just nodded then grabbed my hand, and pulled me away.

"Do you mind me going with you??" asked Embry looking a bit more relaxed as we extended our distance from Jacob.

"No not at all" I said as I turned facing back to see where Jacob was.

Jacob was still standing there staring right at me like in a trance which made my insides go all mushy, but all it took was a blink of an eye to see Renesmee appear out of nowhere and kiss him right in the lips. A kiss so passionate that I could see nothing or anyone would ever be able to separate them. I turned my sight back to the front again, and I felt as Embry nervously took my hand in his. It felt warm and right, but for some reason my heart still felt a little sting.


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever wished you were as beautiful as one of those Magazine Models?? You wish to have their flawless face, long eyelashes, and perfect body. I mean photoshop plays a big part on them I am guessing, but you doubt that photoshop would ever be able to do such a big miracle of looking like that to you. Well that's what I think. Every morning I wake up, and I look at myself in the mirror I keep on thinking to myself 'Why can't I be drop dead gorgeous?'

At this very moment as I sit in the Cullen's I realize not every model might need photoshop, and I probably did something very stupid on my other life to deserve the way I look. As I sat down looking at all the gorgeous faces I felt the nerves start getting to me as I tapped my foot unconsciously. Carlisle was in the center staring up and down at me. I couldn't believe he was the same age as my mom. Carlisle was more than beautiful..he was breath taking. Esme was also beautiful, and for some weird reason she seemed like the perfect mother. Esme should someday hangout with my mom. I mean for good influence and all that stuff.

Their living room was big, but I am guessing it is just the size to hold all this bundle of family perfectly. I noticed though that the Cullen's were separated a little bit far away from the Quileutes. They seemed a little uncomfortable as well. Maybe they aren't used to having guests. I should have just gone home.

"So Jacob told me about your little situation" Carlisle said breaking the silence that had now formed around the living room.

Everyone was now paying their absolute attention to me which to be honest made me feel a bit self conscious.

I stared at Jacob ...well ok more than stared..I kinda glared at him. I had trusted him not to say a word, but there he goes saying it to almost half of the school. Ok maybe not half of the school, but his whole family, who because of the size is almost half of the school.

Carlisle saw the way I stared at Jacob, and quickly defended him "Andie, don't get mad at Jacob he is just trying to help you. I am a doctor, and I have to tell you that it isn't possible for a person to heal that fast"

All of the Cullen's looked like they were studying me closely.

"I can't read her mind" Edward said softly.

Emmet hit him on the arm and shushed him "You mumbled that out loud"

I looked at them in a state of confusion. What did he mean by reading my mind?

"What do you mean by not normal??" I said quietly.

If I hadn't asked that question maybe my life would have been ordinary. The same as it had always been...boring yet safe. If I hadn't asked that question though I would have lived with what ifs.....and I just hate those.

=30 minutes later=

"So wait you are telling me you are vampires, and you are werewolves?" I said wide eyed.

They all nodded.

The Cullen's explained to me their Vegetarian situation, and the Wolf boys (which strangely made more sense now) told me a short version of their legends and what their purpose was.

"So if you are all Enemies what made you guys friends??" I asked tilting my head as if that would help me process all of the information I had just gathered.

Jacob looked at me dead in the eyes "Imprinting"

"Imprinting?" I asked.

Embry then looked at me, but then looked back down to his hands "It is when a werewolf find their soulmate. It is like love at first sight, but stronger"

Seth then continued "It is like a blind man sees the sun for the first time. Gravity is not on earth anymore it is on the person we imprint on"

I then understood what was going on, and for some reason it hurt me by saying it outloud. "So Jacob Imprinted on Renesmee?"

All of them just nodded and Renesmee smiled at Jacob which strangely the smile was not returned. In fact he looked a bit confused.

"Anyone else has imprinted yet??" I asked at them.

Seth answered this one " Yes, but you see there was more of us. Paul, Quil, Sam, Leah, and Jared but they all imprinted and decided to stop turning into werewolves to be with their loved ones...so they grew old and.....they died with them"

As Seth said this I felt my throat tighten while I tried to hold back tears. I imagine the pain they went through seeing there loved ones die.

What he said got me really curious though "How old are you guys??"

They all looked at each other constantly looking a bit hesitant until Alice answered "Very old"

I nodded "Ok so what does this have to do with me??"

Jasper then spoke to me "Well you see you smell different than normal humans do, and you have some sort of power. The lights you see around people are auras. You have a power similar to what I do. I can sense emotions, and you see them through colored lights. Edward can read minds. Renesmee can communicate with you with just touching you. Alice has visions. Bella can put up a power shield. But they are vampires, so some of us do...but you aren't one....that's what we don't understand"

I nodded understandingly "So can you guys help me out??"

Carlisle smiled at me "It will be our pleasure. If you don't mind we will like to keep an eye on you"

"How??"

"Well Jacob can keep on eye on you" Carlisle said looking at Jacob to see if he was okay with this.

Jacob nodded, but Embry looked more than furious.

"What the hell dude?? You got your own to take care of." scram Embry as he trembled, and walked away.  
Seth quickly stood up and followed Embry in a hurry.

"What happened??" I asked Jacob.

Jacob looked at his hands and then up to me. I am noticing he does that when he gets nervous, or when he is on the spotlight.

"Well Embry kind of imprinted on you"

"Oh" I said now understanding why he acted so awkward when I was near Jacob.

Did imprinting mean that I was his soulmate??

What if I wasn't sure of my feelings for him? This is too rushed.

I think everyone saw how panicked I looked because they were now staring at me.

Embry walked into the room looking way more relaxed with Seth walking right behind him with a smile on his face. I am guessing he knew they had told me about him imprinting on me.

"I am sorry I just...." he started very quietly.

I cut in " I know. Don't worry about it. I am not sure about a lot of things at the moment, and I know the way you feel. You are a great person, and I would definitely want to get to know you better. Is just that at the moment maybe it is best for Jacob to watch over me instead of you. He probably will have more control of his actions since he has not imprinted on me. PLUS it will totally make it more exciting when we see each other..." I said not really sure if what I was saying would make it better.

I could feel Renesmee's stare bore into my skin which I shrugged off.

"Yes...so you are ok with the imprinting??" Embry asked with a little smile.

I nodded, and I heard him sigh in relief. To be honest I wasn't really sure of what I felt with Embry, but I am guessing if we were together it will be wonderful. I mean we are soulmates right?? Destiny chose us for eachother... We are meant to be together....somehow the idea didn't really fit in as perfect as I thought it would....but ….ohh well...

Jacob looked a bit uncomfortable and changed the subject quickly.

"So how is this going to work??"

Carlisle looked like he was thinking, and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Ok well you will have to be her body guard for right now Jacob. You can probably sneak into her room or wonder outside her window at night. The Volturi will probably end up coming to pay us a visit soon due to Renesmee, and see how much she has grown and if she is still not a threat. I have a feeling if they know about Andie though it will not be for the best. We will have you like that until we know what is actually going on. While you do that I will be researching. You guys don't mind this right?" he asked looking from me to Jacob.

"No" we said at the same time.

I saw Renesmee about to open her mouth, and I saw how Edward quickly grabbed her hand and squished it giving her a glare. Renesmee just looked at him and looked really frustrated.

Edward from now on is my hero.

Embry looked okay with the plan now, but I could see how he was staring at me the whole time. It made me feel awkward to be honest.

"It's getting late now, so I think you should start heading home" said Esme as she walked towards me and gave me a motherly hug.

Everyone gave me a hug. To my surprise even Renesmee did even though it felt like they pointed her in the head with a gun to do it.

"Do I at least get to take her home??" asked Embry as he put his arm around me. Might as well get used to it.

Jacob nodded and then looked at me "See you later"

Renesmee grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the house.

I somehow felt a bit nervous having Jacob close to me almost all day... it was going to be nice though...having a friend like him.....just a friend.....who always manages to get me weak on my knees.....but just a friend.

Destiny had chosen Embry for me, so with him I will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Embry had dropped me off around 7:30. He had offered to stay with me until Jacob arrived, but I politely declined his offer saying I had to shower, and that it be better if we hung out tomorrow. When I said hangout Embry's face broke into a grin, which made me feel all jittery inside. It made me ecstatic the fact I made him happy. Maybe I did like Embry more than just a friend. What I felt towards Jacob was probably just his good looks and bad boy personality taking a toll on me... I mean all of us girls dig that kind of stuff. The real reason why I wanted to be alone though was to think. I had learned too much stuff. My brain needed some extra organizing to do. Strangely enough, I didn't mind the Vampires or my own problems much. The thing I pondered about most of the time was actually this whole imprinting thing. Was it really as intense as the guys had describe it?? Do they get any kind of say in who they imprinted on? Was imprinting able to change or be broken?? Can they imprint more than once?

I was driving myself nuts with this..... I was just really confused.

The cricket sounds filled the room as the soft wind blew through my window. Since Jacob was probably coming soon I decided it was better if I just left it open. My head rested on my pillow as my eyes roamed around my room. The walls were completely white and empty since I had just moved here. The clock next to my bed marked 9:00pm, and even though it wasn't that late my eyes were fighting their way to stay opened. Five minutes later my eyes had closed.

I am a very light sleeper to my luck, and having a loud family makes this a constant problem. 2 hours after what was suppose to be my sleep I heard my mom yelling on the phone. She sounded stressed, and mad ...VERY MAD.

I opened my eyes, and I noticed that the window was still open and Jacob no where in sight. Should I be worried about this?? Maybe he had better things to do than to babysit me. I mean it wasn't his duty. I heard my room door open, and once again my mom came in without permission.

"Your Grandma is coming in tomorrow morning, and she wants to see you... and after wards I am going to go to Port Angeles and spending the weekend with her there. I am taking Teddy" my mom said with a grim face.

Grandma's visits. What can I say about those? They are good, but after a while I must say she gets a bit tiring. I mean she tends to criticize my every move...actually everyone gets a bit of a taste of her perfection talk. It gets really annoying, and it really annoyed my mom.

"Oh okay. Am I staying here?" I asked with a tint of hope in my voice.

"Yes." my mom said dully and walked out of my room as she shut the door.

My eyes were about to shut once again until I heard a loud thud.

"Damn flipin nuggets Mom !" I scram fairly annoyed of the constant interruptions to my slumber. I refused to open my eyes "I am buying some earplugs"

"And some PMS medicine would be good too" I heard a husky voice say.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I recognized my voice. I finally gave in and opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"Jacob??"

"No George Clooney want my autograph??" he replied sarcastically.

"Haha very funny" I replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok well anything new??" he said taking a seat next to me.

"My mom is going to leave in the Morning. Grandma is in town."

"So I am guessing it is a good thing??" he said with a smirk on his face raising his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean??" I said clearly confused.

"Well Embry said something about you and him hanging out tomorrow....and well you and him alone.." he said a smile playing on his lips yet his eyes showed something completely different.

"I am not that kind of person, and I am not really sure if I wanna be with Embry ...to be honest with you...it is too soon to say" I said in a stern tone.

"Sorry. But he is your imprintee. He imprinted on you. He is your perfect half. Why would you say no?? He would never hurt you, and he would do anything to make you happy..isn't that what girls want??" Jacob said as he looked at me amusingly.

"I don't know Jacob I am really confused on what I want. I am weird" I said in a whisper.

Jacob scooted closer to me, and butterflies were all over my stomach now.

"What do you want?" He said in a whisper.

I couldn't help, but to melt as his breath caressed my cheek because of how close we were.

"Umm..I ..want" I stuttered.

Jacob cut me off "Don't hurt him Andie. You don't know how it feels when your imprint gets hurt, or when you are away from them. It eats us up. It is like the air we breath, and the food we eat. Without them there is no reason to be alive. They are the beat of our heart. Imagine how it would be if you say no to him, and refuse to give him a chance"

I felt tears making there way down my cheeks, and then his thumb wiping them away with so much care as if I was going to break at his touch.

"I don't want to hurt him....but I don't know... I am not good enough.... I am weird" I said as I burst out crying.

Jacob put his boiling hot, big arm around me and I scooted in closer. I felt so safe. I didn't want to move.

Jacob chuckled "Well you stated the fact you are weird twice. Are you forgetting I am a shape shifter?? If you are weird I don't even want to know what I am."

I chuckled with him, and a stared up at his beautiful face. As I took in his handsome features one question played in my mind: How would it have been if Jacob had imprinted on me instead of Embry? Would I had been this paranoid, or would I have been with arms wide open.

As I thought about it my eyes started closing....and yes I fell asleep in his tanned warm arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I have some serious issues...Well more like flaws and nasty habits. I am stubborn, insecure, blunt, and I say stuff without thinking. I think the last one I mentioned is the worst. It is like I get word vomit. It is crazy and always gets me in trouble.

As I half opened my eyes I noticed some kind of warmth on my side. Unconsciously I scooted in closer, and I felt an arm around me. I smiled, and whispered sleepily " I love this. I wanna stay like this forever"

Remember what I mentioned about my word vomit? I felt the person tense up at the word forever, and my brain finally woke up. I turned around to see a very skeptic looking Jacob.

I scratched my head nervously and cracked a little smile "Sorry umm....coffee??" I asked hoping he would shrug off what I had just said.

Jacob just nodded like crazy. Apparently the puppy likes coffee.

"Your mom left early with your grandma. They didn't wanna wake you up" Jacob said standing up.

His bare chest was fully exposed and I forced my eyes to not travel away from his eyes. I think he noticed this because he chuckled.

As soon as we walked out of my bedroom door though we bumped into a wide eye looking Brittany.

"Hi?" she managed to choke out.

She looked from me to Jacob to me again.

I smiled innocently, but then I heard something coming from my room.

"Leave Jacob my turn now!" I heard a deep voice yell. Which I was more than sure it was Embry's.

Brittany's eyes went wider than they had previously been before.

Embry's head popped out of my door, and when he saw Brit he came out with a smile not noticing anything awkward of the situation.

2 (half naked) guys and a girl coming out of the same room....does not really put a good image now does it?

Embry finally noticed the awkwardness flowing through the air.

"Ohhh...." Embry said as it clicked. His face scrunched up in disgust "NO! Not with Jacob"

Brittany's horrified expression now turned into a smirk "How about with Andii??"

Embry's face turned a light shade of pink, and I could see from the corner of my eye Jacob trying to control laughter.

I tried to make the situation less awkward by offering all of them coffee, which they all agreed to.

We entered my kitchen, and I swear Embry's and Jacob's eyes lit up, and a loud growl erupted from within their stomachs.

I smiled at them.

"Hungry??" I asked as I looked inside the fridge.

They all (including Brittany) nodded like crazy.

My smile grew wider "Too bad I can't cook"

I said handing Jacob a spatula, giving Brittany an apron, and putting Embry a chef hat.

Brittany was the first one to back away saying that she just came to see if I was fine, and ran away. She literally ran out of the house

"I miss Renesmee" stated Jacob as he threw the spatula to the counter, and walked towards me.

He bent down kissed my forehead, and gave Embry a nod and walked out.

Embry looked at me questioningly as to why Jacob had kissed my forehead. Not even I knew the answer so I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"So you cooking??"

–

Embry is my total hero at the moment. He cooked some pancakes in shape of a bear for us, which I found really cute. His smile never disappeared off his face as he fed me. Yep he offered himself to feed me..he even did little airplane noises which made me giggle.

After our lovely breakfast we sat in my living room watching a marathon of Friends. I must say I had never been so relaxed in my life. Embry made stupid comments throughout the shows which made it even funnier. The whole time though he was right beside me playing with my fingers. Which I for some reason did not mind. It felt right.

Around 6 Embry decided it had been too much TV for the day as he stood up, and turned it off without warning.

I frowned and pouted "Hey! I was watching that"

He smiled as he came up to me, and picked me up without a warning.

"Bully let me down!! You just hate me cus I am short"

Embry snorted at this and put me back down in the sofa.

His tall figure made me stare up at him.

"Pop a squat next to Mama!!" I said in a Southern accent which made him laugh as he sat next to me obediently.

"You know little one you are something special. Did you know that??" he asked me messing up my hair.

"Of course my mom tells me that every other day" I said grinning like a five year old.

A curl fell infront of my face, and he lightly removed it. Blush crept in my face as I noticed how close we were. The time seemed to stop as I looked into his eyes, and everything around me disappeared. He very slowly got closer to me. My lips craved his, so I hurried the process by launching mine to his. It was soft yet it made my stomach feel all warm as butterflies flew all over. Wow!

We heard a loud cough which completely brought me down from that little magical world I was in. Embry and I broke apart right away. Crimson appeared quickly on our cheeks.

Jacob stood by the door a stern look on his face.

"Embry time for you to go Patrol" he said.

Embry nodded at him not saying a word.

He looked back at me with a look of sadness "I'll be back tomorrow"

Embry then kissed my cheek and left.

"What's wrong Mister grumpy??" I asked him.

Jacob walked towards me and sat down.

"I don't even know anymore" he said softly.

The look in his face said everything.

"Relationship Problems?? Go ahead tell /Oprah all about it" I said to him in a caring manner.

A little smile appeared on his face which made my heart raise for some weird reason.

"No it is ok. Renesmee is just having one of those days" he said convincing himself more than me.

I nodded understandingly, and then I wondered if maybe imprinting is what made me feel attracted to Embry. I wondered if imprinting also affected me.

Jacob I am guessing saw how my face had changed from a genuine small smile to a confused expression.

"Is everything alright??" He asked sounding worried.

I nodded. I really didn't feel like lying, and for some strange reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Is just I am wondering about imprinting.." I said not really sure of how to word my thoughts.

He rolled his eyes at me playfully "You can always ask me you know.."

"Well I was just wondering if imprinting also affected me"

Jacob nodded "Yes it does. It is faith."

"But future isn't set in stone" I said to myself more than to him.

"maybe it is"

"Maybe it isn't" I said raising my voice a bit at him.

He looked taken aback, but then I saw a smirk appear in his face.

"It is" he said louder than me

"No!" I yelled at him.

All of a sudden he attacked me tickling my sides.

A loud laugh erupted from my mouth, and I couldn't help it.

"Stop Stop !! hahahahaha Ima yell rape!" I yelled in-between laughs.

Jacob finally stopped as I said that and let out a loud whimper.

"Way to kill the fun" he said and his breath softly touched my cheek.

I looked up to the position we were in. Jacob was hovering on top of me. His lips centimeters apart from mine. I felt heat radiating off of him. Before I knew what was going on. His lips closed the gap. I took a deep breath before they did though, and as they crashed to mine I felt like I had done that without need. His lips were the air for me now, and I never wanted to stop breathing. His fingertips caressed my face lightly, and my hand ran through his hair.

'This is not right' my head scram, but my heart yelled 'I am in Heaven'

I think Jacob finally realized what was going on as he stood up from me in a flash. Looking more confused than me.

"This should not be happening" he whispered.

I looked at him, and I swear tears were forming in my eyes. I felt like I was betraying Embry, but something deep within me was telling me that Jacob was for me..... If with Embry I felt butterflies with Jacob I felt Flamingos!

Jacob saw my now teary eyes and he slowly walked towards me. His hand picking up my chin.

"Don't cry" Jacob said quietly wiping a tear out of my face.

"I...." I tried speaking, but I cracked.

Jacob shushed me with his big finger. I looked into his eyes.

"Let's see if this wasn't a fluke" Jacob said to himself. I am more than sure that he didn't mean to say that outloud, and I am pretty sure he didn't even notice.

His lips carefully made his way to mine, and once again million of stars and fireworks exploded as our lips met. It was like the world did not exist. Like nothing else mattered. Just us. No One Else. We heard thunder outside the house. Which made me jump a little, and that sadly broke the kiss.

I stared back into Jacob's eyes......and his eyes stared back at mine with the same intensity........that was until he broke away our gaze, and all the flamingos flying around my stomach felt like they had been tied down to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob didn't say a word for the rest of the night, and didn't even look at me. He was there with me physically, but mentally he was somewhere else. His faraway look in his eyes made my heart tug a bit. Maybe the kiss had been a mistake. To me it didn't feel like it, but maybe to him it did. I mean he imprinted on someone else. He must feel like hell. It is like he betrayed his soulmate.

The sun peeked through my window, and as soon as it did I heard Jacob leave. He slept in the floor due to our situation. Embry came in five minutes after Jacob left, and for some reason I felt guilt sweep me over as I noticed how careful he was being as he came in to not wake me up. Embry really did care.

"I am awake" I said softly. Embry's head turned around to look at my bed.

His eyes fell on mine, and I felt safe and cared for right away. The phone rang loudly snapping me out of whatever state I was in.

Embry just laughed, and passed me the phone.

"Answer. I will go make some breakfast" he said giving me a million dollar smile.

I smiled back at him, and saw him head out of my room.

I sighed and answered.

"Yellow!" I answered.

"Hey Andii" I heard my mom respond.

"Hey Mom. I am fine, and haven't burned the house down. I pink promise!"

I heard my mom chuckle "Andii I just called to tell you grandma convinced me to spend a week over with her. Do you think you can manage being alone for a week??"

I smiled happily.

"I sure can mom. You can trust me fully...completely...entirely"

"BUT you have to go to school"

I grunted "Ok Mom."

"And keep the house clean. No Parties or boys after 11"

"Ok mom!" I said a little loud.

"Ok fine. Take care. I will call to check up on you. I trust you..." she said a bit unsure.

"Ok mom love you!" I said and hung up before she could say anything else.

My mom can go a little overboard with talking on the phone. She can go on and on for hours.

Embry fed me, and then took me to the Cullen's.

Today Carlisle was planning on running some tests on me, so we had to go even though I wasn't very enthusiastic with the idea. I for a fact did not want to see Renesmee. For some reason something didn't make me feel comfortable. It is like she hated me for no reason.

We stood outside the Cullen door, and as soon as I saw the door open revealing two golden eyes my heart started to beat faster. I really had to get used to their flawless face before I get a heartattack.

Bella smiled at me and Embry, and moved so we can make our way in.

I smiled politely, but I am pretty sure you could see discomfort written all over my face.

"Carlisle will come down in a few. Go to the living room. Renesmee and Jacob are playing Xbox." Bella said happily.

Embry swiftly grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a huge living room. I could see the back of Jacob's head, and infront, attached to what I assume were his lips, was Renesmee.

My body tensed as I saw this. Embry oblivious to the whole thing going on did a loud wolf whistle.

"Wooah Guys toooo much PDA" He said sticking out his tongue to the side.

"Hahahaha you guys will soon be having some too" Renesmee said smiling at me and Embry.

My eyes went wide as she said this, and my cheeks blushed.

Embry just laughed and pulled me closer to him.

I heard an uncomfortable cough.

Looking up I noticed it was Jacob giving me a glare.

Renesmee noticed this, and looked at him a bit confused.

"Honey do you want food? Come on lets go !" she said grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him up.

Jacob then snapped out, and looked me straight in the eyes. My whole world closed right there and then. I felt like I couldn't breath, and all of a sudden everything went pitch black.

A white light was all I could see. Was I dead?

How long has it been?

What happened??


	13. Chapter 13

There is always that time of the day when you look back at all that happened, and you wonder what could you have done to make it better. OR in my case what could I have not done to be safely in my warm beautiful house cherishing the last hours of the last day of the weekend like any normal kid would. Instead I was in the bed with an ET looking light in my finger with no clue of what had just happened. The room I was in had a big window facing the forest, and there was a sweet lingering smell in the room. I tried sitting up, but a deep pain in my back made me fall right back in my back which caused an extreme pain to surge, and a small whimper come out of my lips.

I heard fast steps coming through the door, and Embry appeared extremely fast right beside me.

"Andie are you ok? Do you need food? Are you hungry? Want some munchies? Want me to cook?" Embry said in a rushed tone.

I giggled a bit, and as I did I saw Embry's face go from despair to a deep calmness.

A goofy smile replaced his frown in a matter of seconds.

"Embrybear did you just ask me the same questions like in a million different ways??" I asked with humor in my voice.

Embry just blushed realizing this was in fact true "Umm..don't exaggerate, and Embrybear??" he asked raising up an eyebrow.

"What?? I think it sounds cute!" I said pinching his cheek.

This made Embry turn a million shades of red, but as he did I remembered my current conditions and panic started to arise within me.

"What happened! Why am I here??" I said in a sudden outburst.

Embry looked a bit taken aback, but right away he caught on about how confused I might be.

"Well you see we were in the living room, and all of a sudden you fainted, started to glow, and you had wings...and we were panicking. Renesmee was even panicked herself. IT WAS CRAZY!!!" Embry said making all these weird hand motions as he did.

I was just as confused as I had been before.

Before I could ask him to please explain it more calmly a deep voice interrupted.

"Embry I'll explain. You patrol" I heard Jacob say as he made his way towards us.

He was wearing some shorts, and he surprisingly was wearing a shirt. It was really tight and showed off his muscles really good. Can you talk about drool worthy?

I try to snap my mind off all those crazy dreams. It is not my fault Jacob has this Greek God body... I mean Embry has an awesome body too is just that Jacob.....had his muscles more defined?? Yes that...ohh well....

Embry looked at me a bit hesitantly, and for a moment I thought he was indeed going to leave. Embry just sat in my bed kissed my forehead, and was about to refuse. I could see it in his eyes, but I shook my head no.

"Go Patrol. I'll see you later" I said to him and gave him a small smile.

He nodded sadly,but still did as I said.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned to look at Jacob.

"So may you please explain then??" I said as I fiddled around with my fingers.

Jacob took a few hesitant steps towards me.

I rolled my eyes "I don't bite."

Jacob smirked "You never know"

"Just explain already" I said a bit annoyed.

Jacob was hot, but man he was annoying.

"Ok well, where to start. You are not a normal human" Jacob said now sitting right beside me in the bed.

"No way!" I said sarcasticly "I think I got that point"

"Well Doctor Cullen is trying to figure out what exactly you are, but he has no clue. Today Embry, Seth, and I are going with the elders to discuss your situation. They might now something."

"May I tag along with you?" I asked him quietly.

Jacob looked a bit surprised, but nodded almost right away.

The floor creaked with every step I took, but this house made me feel more welcome than even my own. The wooden walls made everything smell like the outside fresh air, and the candles that were lit around made me feel like if I was in a spa of some sort.

The wise men faces stared at me curiously as I sat down in a chair infront of them. There was exactly 3 old wrinkled yet handsome faces with long braided hair infront of me. All of them watching my every move as if I was something they had never seen before. Jacob, Embry, and Seth sat in the side staring at me as well.

This was very comfortable (note my sarcasm!).

"So this girl here can pop out wings out of nowhere??" asked one of them.

To my surprise his voice wasn't as deep as I thought it was going to be, and there was a bit of a teasing tone to it.  
"Quil,shut it. Yes she does. Do you have any idea what's going on??" asked Jacob rudely as he now stood up and paced around the floor.

"Don't be rude to your elders" I hissed at Jacob.

Quil smiled at me a bit amused "You heard her PAL!"

"I'm older!" Jacob scram back.

This for some weird reason gave me the giggles.

Quil looked at me and so did the the other two men sitting next to him.

"Guys just please help" pleaded Embry.

I looked back at Embry and smiled at him.

"Ok well lets see what I can do. Come forward young one" said Quil as he motioned me towards him.

I walked cautiously being careful not to trip. I had such a good luck with these kinds of things(note my sarcasm again?)

When I was right infront of them Quil stood up.

"Colin and Brady what do you guys think?" he asked the two other men.

They just shrugged.

Apparently I wasn't as special as everyone thought.

Quil walked one step closer then rested his big wrinkly hand on my head, and as soon as he did everything became blurry and all I could see were his eyes, but before I could do anything I saw the wrinkles surrounding his eyes disappear.

Everything was quiet until I heard Quil yell "Holy McMuffins!"


	14. Chapter 14

"How in heavens name did you make Quil...look like....young!" scram Seth clearly excited.

"I obviously have no clue" I said staring at Seth with a 'no duh' face.

Quil was now staring at himself in the mirror touching his face like if it was made out of crystals.

"Dude you are like the fountain of youth or something" mumbled Quil.

"Maybe, we got to figure whats going on fast. Volturi are paying the Cullen's a visit soon and if they find out about her, she can be in trouble" Embry said in a serious voice.

"Wicked" said Quil "Let's do what we got to do!"

Seth tilted his head to the side "Library?"

"No what the hell dude?? Where have you been the past years??? It is called GOOGLE! G-O-O-GLE" Quil said rolling his eyes at Seth.

"Ok well you do that" said Jacob shrugging his shoulders "We need to leave. We have school tomorrow"

"Ok fine....but what am I going to tell Claire!! OMG! She is going to panic, and kill me and.....everything else!" Quil yelled with a panicked face.

"Laters Quil" scram Jacob as he hurried us off the house.

Quil's yells were still pretty loud a street away. Poor Guy...

=-=

My mom always says 'Life is a roller coaster. Full of sick turns and ups and downs, but at the end you want to ride it all over again'

Well my life is surely a roller coaster, and up till now it doesn't feel like something I want to ride again at all. All night I have been awake thinking of how much I have changed. How much my life has changed. How before all I worried about was bad hair days, and not understanding my Calculus Problems....Not any more. Vampire and Werewolves have take control of my life, and that send it spinning around like a yo yo.

If you had told me this was going to happen about a week ago I probably would have laughed on your face, and told you to back off the scary movies, or just ask if you were smoking something you shouldn't.

Now I think I am the one who is totally tripping on something.

My clock stated it was 3am on a Monday morning. Way past my bed time. My eyes didn't manage to stay closed for more than a minute. My brain was thinking too much stuff it was causing a severe headache. I gave up after 2 hours of trying, and decided to just sit in my bed till sleep decided to take a visit on me, and my poor little self.

The window was opened, and I knew for a fact that Jacob was probably outside 'taking care of me'. But that didn't take away my curiosity to see if he was actually there. I moved the curtain to the side, and popped my head out a bit. My curls flying all over the place because of the wind. I probably looked very much like a french poodle at the moment. My eyes ignored the strands of curls that managed to cover part of my sight, and looked down in search of the big bad wolf aka Jacob.

Just as I had guessed I saw his Copper brown fur sprawled across the grass. His head rested in between his paws, and to be honest he looked like he could use a pillow. PETA always said to be nice to animals. Do they mean werewolves too??

The wind got chillier by the minute, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

Sure Jacob was being a Jerk, and sometimes I feel like choking him, but I know for a fact there is another feeling deep inside of me that just wants to kiss the hell away from him. That feeling should really die though.

I did the first thing that came into my mind. I grabbed a pillow, and my care bear blanky. He better appreciate what I am doing when he wakes up because this thing is going to need a million and one washes to take away the wet dog smell.

I walked out the door to my house, and to the backyard where Jacob layed deeply asleep from what I could see.

"Jake??" I said in a whisper.

Jacob didn't even move.

"Fine" I said outloud. Very carefully I lifted up one of his huge paws. It was heavier than it seemed at first glance, but I managed..breathless but managed.

I grabbed the blanket and was about to wrap it around him when one thought came to mind.

Do werewolves get hot??

I doubt it with all that fur going on they are probably boiling all the time.

Then another thought came into my mind.

How would it feel to touch a wolf??

I am a very impulsive person. So you will never guess what I did next..

At first my hand hesitated to touch his copper fur, but once I did I couldn't get enough. By the time I knew it I was cuddling on his side. Thank goodness Jacob was a heavy sleeper, and from what I knew he had no clue of my now obsession with his warm fur.

As I layed next to him I noticed a small wolfy smile, but yet again it could be me going crazy. I mean, come on, I am cuddling with a wolfman aren't I? Jacob moved a little and was now sideways. I panicked thinking he had awakened, but when I noticed his breaths were still deep and relaxed I realized he was in a deep slumber. I decided to wrap around the blanky around myself, and go back to my room. I made my way to the door very slowly, but when I made it back I glanced at Jacob one more time, and my heart did a loud thump!

Before I knew what was happening, I was right next to him. I put up one of his large paws and wrapped it around my petite self like a blanket, and used the other arm for comfort. I really need to get myself into an asylum. For some weird reason I expected Jacob to smell like dog shampoo or something, but much to my surprise he smelled like wood and pine all mixed together. In other words he smelled absolutely breath taking. My eyes started getting droopy, and closing very lightly. My breaths started becoming more deep, and the stars in the sky all seemed to wish me goodnight. The sound of the crickets was my lullaby. With one last blink, and a little wet lick in my hand sleep took over.

=-=

"Ok this is not right!" I heard someone yell.

My eyes opened, but quickly closed as they met a bright light.

"5 more minutes" I said as I cuddled more into a warm thing beside me.

Warm thing??!! What!!!! Wet Lick!!

Holy Macaroni and Cheeseballs.

My eyes snapped open right away to see a very confused looking Quil.

I stood up quickly, and so did Jacob/wolf or wolf Jacob?

"Embry is not going to like this" Quil said shaking his head My eyes popped open. Quil then continued and then looked at Jacob"or Renesmee. So we are keeping this our secret, but no funny business here. Go change Jacob." Jacob looked at me, and then to the ground. A flash of regret, pain, and confusion flashed through his eyes, but he quickly shrugged it off and glared at me. I on the other hand had a look of complete bewilderment. Jacob licked me before I fell asleep. I am pretty sure he did. I think he did.....and if he did that meant that he knew I was there.....

Quil then looked at me and held up some papers "I really thank Wikipedia for doing most of my Homework"


	15. Chapter 15

"QUIL!!" we heard a girl high pitched voice yell as we made our way inside my house.

Quil's smile was quickly wiped away as he heard his name being called out. His face almost went as pale as the Cullen's, and his Google research dropped out of his hands.

As the papers flew all over the place(thanks to the wind) I saw Quil turn around with panic written all over his face.

This is not good.

A girl was standing with a furious look on her face.

She had long black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Quil Ateara what the hell is going on!!!" she yelled running up to him.

"Holy Guacamole!!!" he said hiding behind me. "Sorry love I don't know what's going on!"

She looked at me, and I moved out of her way so she could be right infront of Quil.

Quil glared at me then looked back at her with caring eyes.

"Don't you 'I don't know whats going on' me!" she yelled "Why do I look like this!"

Quil pointed at me, and I felt heat rise on my face as she now scowled at me.

"I-I" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

Jacob then stood infront of me in a protective way.

"Calm Down Claire is not her fault" he said to her trying to calm her down as well.

Embry then arrived at the scene with a donut box in hand. He looked at all of us then smiled. I am guessing he didn't feel the tension going around at the mooment.

"Hey Claire is it me or you look younger?? " he said throwing her a teasing smile "Anyone craving some donuts?"

We all looked at eachother, and quickly tackled Embry to the ground trying to jack some of his donuts. Even Claire seemed to forget our little argument thanks to the food offering.

Food just saved some lives.

=-=

It was now time to head out to school. Only Seth and me were going today. Jacob and Embry were both staying at home with Quil and Claire to discuss our problem.

Seth and I were walking silently toward school. He still had a donut in his hand and there was choclate smeared all over his face.

"Seth you should really learn how to eat better" I said rolling my eyes playfully at him.

He bumped my hip with his.

"I am sorry princess. I will learn just for you" he said winking an eye at me.

Out of nowhere though a question popped in my mind.

"Seth do you want to imprint??" I asked quietly staring at him curiously.

Seth shrugged his shoulders "I am not sure. I mean I think it would be great, but I am kind of scared of rejection. What if she doesn't like me??"

Seth now was clearly depressed.

I put my hand on his shoulder "I doubt she wont. You are amazing"

He gave me a quick smile then something happened.

His body started trembling, and he dropped his donut on the floor.

"Stay here" he said harshly as he ran inside the forest infront of us.

For some reason I felt some bad feeling in my tummy. Something bad had just happened, and I felt completely vulnerable.

I decided to go in the direction Seth went to make sure he was ok, but before I could do anything I saw him standing with a body in his arms.

A lump was stuck in my throat as I saw Brittany looking paler than usual with blood coming out of her shoulder.

"We gotta run home. She got bitten" was all Seth said before I ran full speed in back of him.


End file.
